Find Your Love
by AliceBella4eva
Summary: Bella comes back from a trip to her mothers. She looks forward to seeing her old friends, ecspecialy Edward Cullen her best friend. But everything is different. Now she has to find her love.
1. Chapter 1

"Bella wake up sweetheart first day back to California!" my mother yelled from the top of the basement stairs. See my life has always been this way I lived with my mother in New Jersey since I was 3. I moved back in with my dad when I was 5, came back when I was 15. And now im going back to my dad Charlie. When I left I was heartbroken, I left behind all of my friends. Alice, Rose, Em, Jasper, and of course my best friend Edward. I loved all my friends equally, but I always felt this deep connection to Edward. Im happy know to be going back to them all, but im also going to miss Jake. Jake is my friend I met at a bar once. I tryed hooking up with him, but soon found out he was gay. So ever since then his been my shopping buddy and I tell him all my feelings.

I dressed in some super tight black skinny jeans, white tube top, and red stilleto pumps. I threw on a red necklace and grabbed a red clutch. Today I would be heading on a plane to get to charlie's. Charlie lives in a huge house. The Cullens live right next door. I grabbed my 6 or some suitcases and pushed them up the stairs. "MOTHER" I yelled up the stairs. It sucked sleeping in the basment, but its where I felt nice being alone. My mom grabbed some of my bags and walked up the stairs. I was right behind her. "Bella you dont have to go you know". She whispered to me at the door. I looked down at the floor. "I know mom but I havent seen dad in a while". I hugged her and pulled some of the bags out to my Black Lamborghini Gallardo. My dad had sent it to me for my 16 birthday. I threw my bags in the trunck and picked up my baby husky 'Koda'.

I got Koda from the nice old lady across the street. On her will it said she would have wanted me to have him even though he was only weeks old at the time. I used to babysit her grandchildren when she had to go too the bingo games every friday night. Her name was Maci. She was very inspiring, she would always tell me 'never forget who you are'. Of course I would wonder why she would tell me that, but it didnt matter. But she was a very kind and generous lady, it was such a shame she had to die of lung cancer the day after her sons 35th birthday.

I looked around my suroundings one more time before I hopped in the car, with koda in the front seat, and started my car. I waved my mother good-bye and turned up the radio. California Gurls by Katy Perry was on. What a coincidence.

_I know a place_

_where the grass is really greener_

_warm,wet,and wild _

_there must be something in the water_

_Sippin' gin and juice_

_laying underneath the palm trees_ (_undone_)

_The boys break their necks_

_try'na creep a little sneak peek _(_at us_)

I was singing the lyrics and dancing in my seat. Koda was hiding under the seat, though I wouldnt blame him I must have looked wierd.

_You could travel the world_

_but nothing comes close to the golden coast_

_once you party with us_

_you'll be falling in love_

_oooooh oh oooooh_

I stopped at the red light and texted jake telling him to meet me at the McDonalds up the street.

_California girls were unforgettable_

_dasiy dukes bikinis on top_

_sun-kissed skin so hot well melt youre popsicle_

_oooooh oh oooooh_

I parked in the parking spot by jakes corvette stingray. I grabbed my bag, rolled down the windows for koda, and locked the doors. I stepped out of the car and was attacked by two arms. " Im going to miss ya Bellyboo". Jake said. I laughed at the silly nickname he gave me. "Im going miss you Jakeypoo". I whispered into his ear. He let me go and smacked my ass to get walking. "Hey watch the hands" I giggled. He smiled and ordered the food. Once we got to the booth in the back I threw my red pumped colored feet onto Jakes knees. "So have you found any cute guys yet?" I asked. "Why yes I have" He said not giving me any info. Ugh the nerve of him. "Tell me more about him Jake! Where did you meet? What does he look like? Where is he from? Is he gay too?" I yelled at him. "One at a time" he chuckled. "Ok I met him at a bar in town. He has black skater boy hair, tan skin, brown eyes and a lip ring. He is from Hawaii. And yes he is gay." He sighed. "Oh and his names Seth Clearwater." He said with a roll of his eye cause he knew it was my next question. "Awww he sounds like your type Jakey!". I squealed.

We talked some more and I finally told him bye and that he would be flying over soon. I got back in the car and headed to Flordia. This was going to be a long ride.

A/N... So what do you think, good or bad? Review!

~AliceBella4eva~


	2. Chapter 2

**Bellas POV**

3 days 3 fucking days of car riding. I was tired and wanted to sleep. I pulled into the drive way of Charlies house and grabbed my bags. Charlie came running out of the huge house and wrapped me into a huge hug. "Hi Bells glad ya came back". Charlie whispered into my ear. "Thanks dad I missed you". I walked into the house and Charlie showed me my room, it was by the beauty studio that he made for me. I think there was just about any room you could think of in this house. I started to unpack my bags and looked around my room. It was beautiful with a vintage feeling to it. I grabbed my pjs and loookeed for the shower. It was huge with shower heads in every direction. I grabbed a towel and jumped in. I scrubbed my head with the strawberry and cream shampoo. I got out and slipped on the floor. "Shit" I mumbled and stood up and rubbed my ass. I slipped on my pink 'juicy' boyshorts, a black tank, and black knee high socks. I put my belly ring back on. I got it when I turned 16. Jake did it for me since he works a body tattoo and piercing shop. It was a B and had pink diamonds.

I grabbed my phone to call Jake. "Hey Babe what do ya need". he asked in a breathles tone. "Ewww Jacob Black are you getting off again." I giggled. "What NO im not what made you think that?" He asked in a high pitched voice. I laughed "I dont know just checking, so are you coming over soon?''. "Yeah sure maybe this week, i'll text you the day." He sighed. "Bye" I said. "Bye babe" He chuckled and hung up. I really missed him. I looked out the window and saw'll the Cullens house, all the lights were off. I peeked into Edwards room but it looked like he was asleep. I sighed and climbed into bed. I turned off the light and soon feel into the darkness called a dream.

I shot out of bed as soon as the alarm went off. I was so excited for my first day back to school. I slipped on some yoga pants and ran to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and blowdryed my hair. My hair was long and brown. I quickly straightend it and slipped off the towel. I ran to my room and grabbed some strawberry scented lotion, I lathered it on my body and walked to my closet. I felt like someone was watching me. I quickly turned my head and saw something move in Edwards room. I chuckled and decided to give him a show. I grabbed some black lacey boyshorts with two blue bows on the side. I got my matching C-cup bra and shimmed it on right in front off my window, laughing the whole time.

I remember the first time Edward saw me naked, back in 8th grade. Alice had dared him to strip me in his bedroom all alone. I was so scared an nervous that i tripped and landed right on top of him, but what made it worse is that I was completely naked! Ever since then he has always gave me weird looks if I was in a bikini.

My cell phone beeped and startled me out of my trance. I walked over and it was a text from Jake. 'Hey Bells I am coming this weekend! Luv ya babe' ~Jake. I started jumping around but forgot I was still in my underwear and bra. I walked to my closet and put on some tight black skinny jeans, a tight midnight blue v-neck sweater, and shinny silver peep toe heels. I put on some make-up and brushed my teeth. I got my phone and threw it into a silver purse. I ran down the hallway and a got into my car.

12 minutes late. I sighed and walked into class number 125, Mr. Fitz biology room. Everyone stopped and stared at me. "Its nice for you to finally join us Isabella". Mr. Fitz sighed. "Just Bella". I blushed. "Well ok Bella you can take a seat by Mr. Cullen." He said. I looked around the room and instantly spotted him. I gasped and quickly walked over. Everyone stared, I noticed everyone from the last time I was here. I stopped at the desk me and Edward would be sharing for the rest of the year. I looked up an instantly regreted it. His reddish/brown hair was standing in every direction, but what shocked me the most was his green eyes were glaring right back at my wondering eyes. I quickly looked away. "Ok class today we are going to be learning about..." the teachers voice faded into the back of my mind. Why would he glare? Was I ugly? Did I smell? I looked around to find that we were watching a movie about frogs. I looked to the side again to see Edward leaning to the side farthest away from me. I looked down and saw a tear drip down my Jean leg.

It was finally lunch. I already finished my first three classes but I didnt have any of the Cullens in the last two. I quickly walked into the room ready to ask Edward what the hell his problem was. I walked on line and got a water. I turned around to look for the 'Cullens' table. I saw it and ran to the table and sat down. They just stared at me like a freak. "Alice why are you staring at me like that?'' I asked in a annoyed voice. "What do you want" she growled at me. I shrunk back into a mouse. "Dont you remember me?" I asked in a sad voice. She just looked away. I looked over at Emmett, he was usally hyper and happy. But now he looked pained. "EddiePoo" asked the bitch you called Tanya. Edward quickly looked back at her. I quickly got up and looked back at the Cullens. "I see im not wanted here, im sorry to be such a bother." I wispered and walked away.

**Alice's POV**

I felt so bad saying that to Bella. But I had no choice or Edward would take away my Porsche he got me for my birthday. I sighed when she walked away tear faced. I could see from the corner of my eye that Emmett and Rosalie had tears running down their face. I whimpered and snuggled into Jasper. "Hey baby wanna go to the car" Tanya loudly whispered into Edwards ear. He looked pained and shoved Tanya off his lap he looked at the floor and finally grew some balls. "No Tanya and stop calling me EddiePoo you arent even my girlfriend" he yelled. She screached and walked away.

"So why the hell do we have too be mean to Bella?" I asked in a annoyed voice. He looked down and sighed. " She left me Alice I felt alone and felt like dieing and then she comes back right when I finally get over it and wants to be 'Best Friends' again" he sighed. I looked up at him and sighed. " Edward she had a reason to leave, her mom wanted her to visit. I mean it Edward, you need to think about it, she never meant to hurt you. We forgive her Edward, just please forgive her." I whispered too him. He sighed and nodded. I jumped up and hugged him. " Now you just need to tell her your sorry and than we will be all together again." I squealed jumping with joy. He got up too look for her.

A/N: Ok so Chapter two! How do ya like? And sorry if there is a bunch of mistakes :( And sorry for short Chapter I am in a rush! ~AliceBella4eva

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing! It all belongs to SM! I just play with the Characters!**

**Bpov**

I walked to my car and threw my bag in. All through today Edward ignored me. Allice and Rose tallked some, and in gym Emmett and Jasper ran with me. But Edward ran alone. I felt a pain in my chest, like someone had stabbed me once and let me die slowly. But the thing that bothered me the most was that I didnt know what I did to deserve this pain. I sat in the car and texted Jake. 'hey just got out of school, worst day ever! Call ya later?' ` ~Bella. I was about to pull out of the parking lot when someone knocked on my car window. I rolled it down and saw Alice's happy face. "Hey Bella do you want to come for dinner tonight?" she asked excitedly. I couldnt resist her, she always had those damn puppy dog eyes. "Sure, what time and do I need to bring anything?'' I asked. "Its at 7 and bring some clothes cause you will probably end up staying the night''. She said in a sweet voice. I said bye and made my way home.

I cooked a pizza for Charlie and took a shower. I remember the text Alice sent me about a dressing in some cute pj's so I threw on some painties, shorts, and a tank top. I skipped a bra because I would be sleeping soon. I grabbed some clothes, not really looking and ran to turn off the oven. I left a note on the counter for Charlie and ran out the door. I walked up the Cullens driveway and knocked on the door. Emmett rushed out and picked me up into a hug. Alice also joined the hug. "Guys let her breathe she just got here!" Rosalie chuckled. Jasper and Edward walked out. Emmett put me down on the ground and patted the dust of me. I chuckled. " Well are ya ready to eat or what?" Alice jumped up and down excitedly. "I guess. Where's Esme and Carlisle?" I asked. " Oh they went to New York today for a 'buisness' trip" Alice said sarcasticly. I chuckled and followed Alice up the stairs to the guest room. I opend the door and threw my bag down and sat on the bed. "Well what are we doing tonight?" I questioned her. "We are eating, drinking, swimming, and playing truth or dare!" she said. "Good thing I brought my bathingsuit" I muttered. Alice dragged me back down the stairs where everyone was eating pizza.

A few pieces of pizza and a bunch of beer and voldka later. We were basiclly drunk off our asses. Alice and Rosalie dragged me back up the stairs to get into our suits. I grabbed my bikini. It was silver and had thin strings holding everything together. I threw on some flip flops and walked down the stairs. Emmett groaned. "God Bella your making me hard." he boomed. I smacked him on the head. Jasper chuckled. I smiled and sat dow on the couch waiting on the others. Em and Jasper were in there trunks. Edward came down in dark green trunks with black lines. Soon after Alice in a yellow bikini and Rosalie in purple.

I ran out the door and threw my towel down. "EMMETT" I screamed when he picked me up. He jumped in quickly and we flew under the water. The pool was deep and dark under water. I couldnt feel Emmett or the wall. My lungs started to burn from the lack of oxygen. I tried swimming up but I couldnt move. My body was stiff. I suddenly felt a pull on my arm. I felt the air fill my lungs and spit up the water. Emmett carried me to the chairs and laid me down. "Im so sorry Bells I didnt mean to hurt you". My eyes stung with chlorine. Rosalie grabbed a towel and wrapped me up into a hug. Alice came back with a cup of water. I chugged it greatfully. I looked around. Jasper was helping Emmett calm down. But Edward was no where to be found. I frowned and laid my head on the chair.

"Are you ok Bella? Do you still want to play truth or dare?''. Alice asked sadly. "Of course Alice I just need to relax for a while." I whispered. She smiled and walked over to the pool and sat with everyone else. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked up. Edward smiled sadly at me. "Im sorry Bells, for being such a dickhead today." He whispered softly so the others wouldnt hear. "I know it wasnt your decision to leave but you didnt even say goodbye. I thought I wasnt a good enough friend, and now I see that im not." He said. "Edward you are the greatest friend I could ask for. And im sorry for leaving without a good-bye." I whispered, kissing his cheek. "I love you Bella, so much" He whispered and hugged me. " I love you so much more." I whispered. "Bella I mean it though, I love you more than a friend." I pulled back shocked. " Really" I asked. "Yes Bella, would you like to be my girlfriend?" He asked. I jumped up and kissed his lips. "Of course". I chuckled.

He picked me up and took me to the pool where everyone was starting the game. "Ok Alice truth or dare?" Emmett asked. "Dare". She sqeaked. " I dare you to give my toe a blolwjob" We all cracked up laughing. Alice bent over and licked it once. "Alice" Em whined. "You didnt finish". Alice glared and he shut up. "Ok Bella truth or dare?" Alice asked. "Dare" I said bravely. "Ok skinny dip in the pool right now" She chuckled darkely. I glared but pulled off my towel. Everyone was watching. Edward, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper were the only ones who have ever seen me naked. I was scared what Emmett was going to say. I undid the strings to the top. It flew off. Thankfully I had great breast or that would have been embarasing. I undid my bottoms and it fell to the floor. I always had a wax so I looked good down there too. I blushed and jumped in the pool. Alice ran over and grabbed my towel. I climbed out and wrapped in the towel. I put the bathing suit back on.

"Ok good job now its Rosalies turn." Alice clapped. "Ok Rose. Truth or dare?" I questioned. "Truth". She said. "Have you ever had a threesome?" I asked with a smile. "Yep, with you and Alice." The guys mouths droped open. Me and Alice smiled. "When the hell did this happen, and why wasnt I there?" Emmett complained. "It was the day before Bella was supposed to leave. We were young so it didnt get far, but it was steamy." Alice chuckled. "Yeah and Rosalie lost her virginity to a vibarater. It was highlarious." We cracked up laughing again.

"Ok Rose now its Edwards turn". Alice told her. "Ok Edward truth or dare?" asked Rose. She always had the good dares. "Dare" Edward said slowly. "Ok kiss Bella, tounge and everything." She chuckled. Em and Jasper looked at Edward in surprise when he came over and pulled me into his lap. He pulled my face up to his and gave me a big kiss. I poked my tounge out and slid it aross his bottom lip. He opend his lips and my tounge battled with his. He pulled away and looked at Rosalie. "We are going to bed now." He said looking at their suprised faces.

Edward picked me up and dropped the towel around my shoulders. He carried me up the stairs and the night began...

**A/N:** Ok this was another quick one... So I will probably do one this Saurday! We are going camping so I will need to bring my computer! I hope they have WiFi at the camp grounds?


	4. Chapter 4

**Of course I don't own duh! It belongs to SM! And sorry for not updating I was in Disney World :)**

**Bpov**

Edward picked up a remote and turned on a flat screen tv.

"I thought you said we were going to bed" I chuckled with a bright smile.

"We'll if you really want to". he frowned than turned it off. I sighed and turned it back on "Fine we can watch some damn tv. But I get to pick the channel." He nodded and went to his dresser. "I am going to change so don't look." he blushed and pulled out a pair of dark blue boxers and a plan white shirt. I looked down and turned my head to the tv. I peeked at him to see him pull of his swim trunks and gasped at the perfection that puts porn stars to shame. He quickly pulled on the boxers and left the shirt on the ground. I turned my attention back to the tv and I started watching Jeepers Creepers. I love this movie. I ran quickly to Alice's room and grabbed my bag I quickly grabbed two items not looking and ran back to Edward's room he had settled on the bed and was now watching the movie I ran past him to the bathroom and threw on the outfit not looking.

I quickly ran back to the room and jumped on the bed. "What part is it at." I whispered in his ear. He looked at me and was about to answer when his jaw dropped. "What the hell are you wearing." he whispered. I looked down and blushed. I was wearing dark blue boyshorts and a dark blue cami that was half way up my stomach. "Pajamas?" I blushed and looked down. He whimpered and threw the covers at me. I wrapped them around us and leaned back until my back was to his chest. Edward looked down and kissed my head. I soon fell to sleep...

**Epov**

"Mmmm Edward Ohhh." I woke up quickly too see Bella laying on my chest with her tits pressed against me. I moaned quitley and felt her rub her legs together. She was still asleep. She started to rub herself against my thigh, I could feel her wetness soaking through her panties. I turned her onto her side and rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. Fail, she moaned louder and grabbed my hand as it slid down her arm. "Ohhh mmm Edddwwaarrd." She moaned when I reached the top of her pussy. I smacked it and she whimpered louder. I slid my hand lower. I pulled down her panties slowly and flung them over the bed post. I pinched her clit and Bella jolted up. "Oh." She rubbed her eyes and noticed my hand ways still on her clit. "Edward" she whispered and looked up into my eyes. I quickly removed my hand but it was caught in Bella's grip. "No keep it there." She whispered and placed it on her folds. I slowly looked down and pushed them back in. Her eyes rolled back and she slowly laid back down into her pillow. I pumped my 3 fingers faster and rubbed her clit. "Uhhh ohh harder." She whimpered and clutched the pillow. I pumped herder and her body started moving up and down. She was clenching around my fingers and was moaning loud. I removed my fingers. Her eyes opened and she growled. "Edward I swear if I don't come in the next six seconds..." She trailed off. I quickly pulled my pants down and rubbed my dick around her clit. "Ohh." I smiled and finally thrusted in. I knew she wasn't a virgin so I went hard and fast. My 10inch dick ramed in and out. "Ahhha." Her eyes rolled back. "Edward, fuuuck." She whimpered. "Bellaaa, rub your clit." I demanded and she quickly moved her hand. She started to meet my thrust and circled her hips. I say her eyes go impossiably darker. "uhh." I muttered and whimpered. "Ohh im coming Edward ahh." I added a finger to her asshole and she screamed out. "AHHH EDWARD OHH!" I grunted and she came. I came right after with a grunt.

We cuddled up and feel under the covers, sanes clothes. "Goodnight Baby.." Bella trailed off and feel to sleep. "Goodnight love." I said and closed my eyes.

**A/N: So here ya go! Sorry took so long!**


End file.
